


Curveball

by scy



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan finds Damon in the living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveball

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to seperis for audiencing and cheering.

Stefan walked into the living room slowly. He had heard giggling downstairs, and hadn't known there was anybody in the house. He couldn't see around the edge of the couch, but when he almost tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor, he didn't need to. "Damon?"

His brother lifted his head up and smiled when he saw Stefan. His hair was a mess, and he had that look about him, the one that said he'd gotten what he wanted in spades within the last few minutes and was really pleased with himself.

Stefan sighed and crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

Damon waved a hand expansively. "At the moment I'm talking to you." There was a low murmur, and Damon shifted to put a hand out and quiet somebody.

"You know what I mean, Damon." It wasn't as if what he said had any effect on his brother, and Stefan wondered why he bothered. Even so, somebody had to try, and Stefan went on. "Do you have to bring your friends over?"

"They're not just my friends," Damon said.

Damon rarely made sense to Stefan, but he was making even less now. "What do you mean?"

"Wake up," Damon said, and there was a low growl that turned into cursing that sounded sort of familiar, and then a second voice that Stefan knew. Frowning, he stepped forward just far enough to see who else was on the couch with Damon.

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face and pull a sheet up over her chest. "Hey, Stefan."

Stefan blinked. "Bonnie." They didn't say anything else, but that was mostly because Stefan didn't know what to say, and he was also stunned to see the third person on the couch.

"Oh, Salvatore," Matt said, and shoved at Damon. "You're on my arm."

"I was on a lot more a few minutes ago and you didn't mind," Damon said and smiled.

"Yeah, well now I do, so move." Matt slid off the couch, tugging his boxers up and scratched the back of his neck. "So, where's your bathroom?"

"That way," Stefan said, and pointed.

Bonnie glanced from Damon to Stefan and grimaced. "Yeah, I'd better get some clothes on."

Damon nudged her. "Stefan's just shy."

"Right," Bonnie said and got up, heading upstairs and leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Damon said, stretching out on the couch, and plainly not caring that all he had on was a sheet. "How was your night?"


End file.
